


Winners

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Celebrations, Cunnilingus, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrilled by winning the Temple's Trios belt, Ivelisse and her boys have a little bit of a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners

Ivelisse starts things by slapping him across the face. She's in a good mood—elated, in fact—so there's only a hint of nails raking across his cheek and no _more_ than the usual threat that she might rip his throat out. He sways on his feet, staggered by the intensity of her regard, and all she says is, “Take your pants off.”

Angelico's out of his tights so fast that he almost breaks his damn neck. She's busy curling her fingers in Son of Havoc's beard, pulling him in for a kiss and then saying, “Eat him.”

Son of Havoc doesn't argue with her—not that he ever does—and drops to his knees, burying his face between Angelico's legs.

 _The beard tickles._ Always the first thought, and then, _“Jesus,”_ as Son of Havoc starts nosing at his clit.

Ivelisse bites the side of his neck. “You did a good job.” Pinches one of his nipples (pretty hard, too). “That _flip..._ ”

He's gasping—she has Son of Havoc well-trained. “S'all right, you can say you love me.”

A harder pinch. “Or I could _not._ ” She drags Son of Havoc's head back by the hair. “Go get on your back, angel boy.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I said so.” She winks at him, and then bends down and kisses the taste of him out of Son of Havoc's mouth.

He's only alone on the bed for a minute or two while Ivelisse and Son of Havoc trade passionate kisses and rip each others' clothes off. Then Son of Havoc's back on him, on hands and knees and mouthing at his labia, sucking on his clit. Ivelisse gets onto the bed and kisses him once, biting his lower lip hard enough to hurt. She clenches a hand in his hair to keep him where she wants him while she climbs up, straddling his face with her feet bracketing his shoulders. The ring in her clit gleams as she spreads her labia open for him. “Why don't you have a treat, angel.”

He wraps his arms around her thighs and starts licking. And nuzzling, lapping, teasing at the ring with his teeth— _that_ gets her making a pleased sort of yipping noise. He thrusts inside of her with his tongue and the world narrows down to her taste, her smell, the curls of her pubic hair, her hands gripping his ears. And, dimly, the sensation of Son of Havoc's mouth on him, the guy has the lung capacity of _something_ ridiculous.

The first orgasm is a shaking shock, sending him arching upwards to press his face even closer to Ivelisse while at the same time he seriously considers fainting from pleasure. (And exhaustion. Maybe a little exhaustion.)

He tweaks the ring.

Ivelisse seizes and _everything is her._ When she's coming she makes little gasps like she's laughing and it's _cute._

And Son of Havoc is _still going._

Angelico comes again and this time he _does_ black out for a second. Not for _long,_ but long enough that Ivelisse gets off him and Son of Havoc backs away down the bed.

A moment of tenderness—she strokes his hair. “Are you all right?”

He nods breathlessly. “Can't really imagine being anything else.”

“Clearly I'm too much woman for you, we'll go find someone else to play with.”

“Nooooo no no no no, I am _definitely_ fine and not done.”

“Then get on your hands and knees, it's Son of Havoc's turn.” To Son of Havoc, “But don't start yet. I want to get my toy.”

The toy is big, one of the biggest cocks Angelico's ever taken, and Ivelisse treats it more gently than she ever treats him. It's also strapless, and he watches over his shoulder as she settles its bulb handle into herself with a pleased shiver and starts stroking on lube. Then she grabs his hips and he feels the walls of his vagina stretch to accommodate her as she slides in, and he says, “You _have_ to be the biggest, don't you?”

Ivelisse rolls her eyes and slaps him on the ass. “Shut up and suck his cock, angel, I don't keep you around to hear you talk.”

He opens his mouth and chokes almost immediately as Son of Havoc thrusts in. It rocks him back onto Ivelisse's smooth cock, and she thrusts hard and sends him forward onto Son of Havoc's again. They rock him back and forth between them until he's shaking. Ivelisse claws at his back with one hand when she comes again. Then she wraps an arm around him and starts to stroke his clit while she fucks him, while at his head Son of Havoc swears extensively and continues to fuck his mouth.

Just when Angelico thinks he might be in danger of falling apart, Son of Havoc groans and comes down his throat. Ivelisse's rough touch sends Angelico himself over the edge a moment later, and as soon as he's able to he collapses face-first onto the bed, aching. Son of Havoc lies down next to him and strokes his back with the weird gentleness that no one sees in the ring. “You need water.”

Angelico makes a croaking noise before managing to say, “She's gonna _kill_ me eventually.”

Next to them, Ivelisse snags a bottle of water from her duffel bag nearby. “Babies, both of you.”

Angelico raises a fist, not turning over, and says weakly, “Trios champs! Hooray for us!” And then flips her off.

She dumps the water over him and Son of Havoc. “It was a good flip, don't start getting more full of yourself than you already are.”

“There better be more water or I'll spank you.” Not that it doesn't feel nice.

“You wish you could.” She kisses Son of Havoc solidly on the mouth. “Havoc, is there more water?”

“There's some in my bag.” _He's_ the one who kisses Angelico.


End file.
